solo mio
by candykyle
Summary: tweek y craig llevan la vida que soñaban su relacion era perfecta hasta que el pasado de craig lo visito
1. Chapter 1

Regrese a south park despues de días de estar con mi terapia he tenido un mejor resultado no gracias a estas pero llegue dispuesto a buscarlo a Craig Tucker

Paso y veo a nada mas ni nada menos que a Christophe Delorne sobre un árbol al parecer espiando la conversación de ….clyde ….eric?

Cartman:….. es inevitable que no te mire xD *le toma una mano y empieza a caminar* vamos ^

Clyde: -saca las manos de su cara y también le toma de la mano, caminando- Si te vuelves a reir te golpeare -sonrojo-

Criss: -recostado arriba de un arbol *nadie lo ve*- que lindo día -susurra y mira a su alrededor cuando ve a Clyde y Carman- pero que demon? -se sorprende tanto que cae entre unos arbustos- que ocurre alli -silencioso observa desde el arbusto-

-que carajos?...criss que haces espiando a esos dos…?

Criss: Mierda -ve a Thomas y lo estira silenciosamente y con una mano le tapa la boca- que haces mierda escondete aqui y veamos al gordo marica -le susurra al oído

Thomas: mppfefof...*quita su mano de la boca* asco desde uando no te la*miarda* lavas..

Criss: -ríe levemente y susurra- no me acuerdo pero mierda que bajes la voz o nos piyaran -se pone a mirar a la parejita desde el arbusto-

Cartman:bueno y ¿ que es lo que quieres comer ?

Hace 23 horas · Me gusta

clyde -piensa- No lo se... ¿Que quisieras comer tu?

cartman: bueno no se como dijiste que no hace daño comer por lo menos una vez quisiera ir al KFC

Thomas :*susurra*cancerigenos

**clyde** :-Se ríe- Esta bien, vamos- camina en direccion a KFC aun tomando la mano del castaño-

Thomas: criss

criss: -irritado se da vuelta y dice susurrando- mierda que te calles -enojado-

Thomas: que carajos ases espiando a esos..puto...dos...perdon

criss: -se levanta y lo agarra de la camisa sin importarle ya quien lo vea- "putos" -grita enojado- es un maldito milagro que ese gordo marica -con la otra mano apunta a direccio de Eric- tenga a alguien que lo quiera y el pueda querer -lo mueve con fuerza- mierda si eso no te parece divertido pierdete -lo empuja al piso y se va enojado-

Thomas: cual es tu problema lenor?

Criss: -se da vuelta y con llamas en los ojos- Deja de joderme me haz arruinado el puto día seguro te mando el marica de arriba puta puta putaaaa -mas que enojado desaparece-

Cartman: *escucha el grito ,suelta la mano del contrario y se fija de donde vino* ¿pero que carajos pasa?

Clyde: -También volteo a mirar al escuchar aquel grito- De donde carajos vino ese grito..

Cartman: no lo se *tratando de no enojarse*

Clyde: -Mira al castaño- E-eric.. -le llamo tocando su brazo –

Cartman: *trata de calmarse aunque por la voz del grito se le hizo familiar* n-no pasa nada , mejor vamonos ^^

Cafetería de los tweek:

paso una semana desde que Tweek se mudo con Craig no podia estar mas feliz, toma una taza de café y se la lleva al rubio- ten, amor -se la da mientras lo besa. Tweek la recibe mientras termina un dibujo- g-gracias -le sonríe y lo besa igualmente-

Craig:-le sonríe también- que estabas dibujando? -mira curioso-

**Tweek :** u-un pájaro -le da un sorbo a su café-

**Craig :** es lindo -le da un beso en la mejilla-

**Tweek :** e-es lo m-mejor nnhg que p-pude hacer -se ríe levemente antes de llevarse la taza a la boca-

**Craig:** bueno, antes ni sabia manejar una cámara y ahora vivo de eso -ríe también mientras se pone de pie-

Tweek: H-has v-visto a Coffe? -no habia visto al gato en toda la tarde-

Craig: debe estar por ahí, los gatos suelen salir, a veces todo el día, no te preocupes -le da un beso de pico-

**Tweek:** -sonríe y continua con los detalles del dibujo- JESUS! TENGO MIEDO DE ARRUINARLO! -recuerda que al anterior dibujo le cayó café encima-

**Craig:** no los arruinarías si no tuvieras el café cerca de los dibujos, Tweek

**Tweek:** n-no puedo, m-mi mano gha! t-tiembla si no l-lo tomo -suspira algo desanimado-

**Craig:** -suspira también- oh, que mal -mira su reloj- dios, tengo que irme ahora -ahora desanimado-

**Tweek:** ll-llegaras tarde -sonríe de lado y se para- t-tranquilo yo e-estaré bien -lo besa-

Craig:-le devuelve el beso- esta bien, cualquier problema me llamas, adiós, te amo -toma su bufanda y bolso mientras se dirige a la puerta-

**tweed:** -asiente- a-adiós amor -dice mientras va a la cocina-

**Craig:** -toma el autobús hacia el edificio donde trabaja y se queda ahí -

**Tweek:** -mira el reloj- e-entro en una h-hora más -estaba feliz de usar turnos en su trabajo, deja la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina y vuelve a la habitación-

**Craig:** -2 horas después. era hora del almuerzo, el salió del lugar y fue a la cafetería que quedaba cerca, entro y se sentó esperando a que lo atienda el rubio-

Tweek:-mientras atiende tranquilamente distingue al ojiazul y se le escapa una sonrisa-  
Cliente: Chico... , Hey! -trata de llamar su atención- Chico!  
Tweek: GHA! L-LO SIENTO! q-que me dijo q-que quería?  
Cliente: un café descafeinado -dice amargado-  
Tweek: -lo anota y lo deja en las ordenes para ir donde Craig-

**Craig :** -sonríe al verlo- hey, amor -le da un beso en la mejilla- como estas? ese tipo te trata mal? -mirando serio hacia donde estaba el cliente-

**Tweek :** -suspira y sonríe- n-no te p-preocupes, s-siempre ghn v-viene y e-es a-así siempre -se ríe levemente-

**Craig :** como sea, no me gusta que te traten así -le toma la mano sonriéndole-

**Tweek :** c-comiste algo? -se sienta un momento-

**Craig :** si, pero no soy de comer mucho, así que vine a verte un rato, oh y a avisarte que hoy volveré tarde

Tweek:p-paso a-algo?

**Craig:** no, nada, solo cosas del trabajo, así que cuando salgas no estaré

**Tweek :** d-dormiré temprano e-entonces -se ríe- t-tengo que gha! i-ir al c-curso en la m-mañana -lo besa-

**Craig :** -corresponde al beso- esta bien, y yo en un rato vuelvo a trabajar, me traerías un café para llevar?

**Tweek :** e-espérame un s-segundo -va adentro-

**Craig:** -espera al rubio mientras revisa su teléfono-

**Tweek:** -vuelve con un café para llevar y una caja- t-ten -sonríe-

**Craig :** -toma la taza mientras besa la mejilla del rubio- gracias, Tweek -le paga el café- ten

Thomas: *muuuy a lo lejos* pfff Craig Craig Craig...

**Tweek:** l-lo hubiera p-pagado y-yo -infla las mejillas riéndose un poco y escucha una voz que le parecía conocida-

**Craig:** de todas formas lo pagare -ríe también y se da la vuelta- alguien me llamo?

**Thomas:** mira a tweek mirar hacia acá* carajo que no me vea

Tweek: creo que eh escuchado esa voz antes* -piensa mirando a los lados-

**Thomas:** se esconde bajo el menu+ shit shit shit no es conveniente para Craig que me vea**:** -siente que lo llaman de adentro- l-lo siento -lo besa- t-te espero e-en la n-noche -dice mientras vuelve al trabajo- ((serie interesante un Cromas ovó))

**Craig :** -mueve su mano en son de saludo y va a la mesa donde sintio que lo llamaban-

Thomas: hola Craig… tweek*mirar con cierto recelo

**Tweek :** -se detiene y mira al chico- T-Thomas?

oh, Thomas -se sorprendio al ver al otro rubio- no te he visto en mucho tiempo

**Thomas:** yo tampoco...mucho tiempo*suena la cancion de miku hatsune matryoshka de mi bolsillo* ha esperen es un mensaje...ha es criss un minuto….listo en que estaba...ha si Craig , tweek

**Craig :** esta bien -se puso feliz al ver a Thomas, pero también nervioso ya que el solia salir con el (aclaro es su ex-)

Thomas: me entere que en mi ausencia *huevos* se hicieron novios*putos* ha perdon

**Tweek :** -saluda algo nervioso al notar como le mira-

Thomas: dime tweek como te trata*imbecil* Craig

**Craig :** no debes disculparte por tus tics y si, estamos saliendo

Thomas: genial

**Craig:** me trata muy bien, si y tu estas con alguien o..?

Thomas: si salgo con el topo¡ *mierda mierda que hice ahora si meti la pata*

**Craig :** oh -se sorprende- que bien ,creo -mira su reloj- este.. debo volver al trabajo, pero puedes acompañarme hasta alla y seguir hablando

**Tweek :** c-con Chris? -se sorprende-

Thomas: hee..si con criss...el mismo(coño ahora que hago)….un minuto debo hacer una llamada

Una llamada después….

Thomas: y bien cuenteme como paso (-_-)'

**Craig :** y... paso... como suele pasar

**Thomas:** mmm

**Tweek :** -siente que vuelven a llamarlo- GHA! d-disculpen, devo v-volver -se despide moviendo la mano mientras se aleja-

Thomas: tu novio es muy lindo

con sus tics nerviosos y eso ¿Craig?

**Craig :** si, lo se, ehm.. debo irme, tal vez nos veamos otra vez -besa su mejilla- adios -se va-

Thomas: claro nos vemos * se da la media vuelta planeando*

Tweek:-suspira luego de que su jefe lo reprendiera y vuelve a trabajar-

Thomas: siento en una mesa viendo como regañan a tweek no puedo sentirme mal por el pero tampoco me alegro*

Tweek:-camina donde el chico rubio- l-lo siento p-por salir a-así n-nada mas, ghn! v-vas a p-pedir algo? -pregunta con una sonrisa-

Thomas: *intenta sonreir* he si un café solamente ha..y una pregunta*verga¡* hay vacante para trabajar en este café se ve q necesitas}*puta* ayuda y yo trabajo=)

**Tweek ** -piensa un momento- mh.. c-creo que s-si, GHA! s-si quieres p-puedo p-preguntar

**Thomas:** seria genial*excelente si trabajo mas de serca de tweek mi plan saldra a la perfeccion

**Tweek :** -trae su pedido- h-hace m-mucho que no ghn te veía e-en South Park -lo deja sobre la mesa-

Thomas: si es que sali a estudiar idiomas y una terapia mejor para mi tourret

**Tweek :** y-ya veo -se arregla un poco el delantal- s-si quieres p-puedes ghn v-venir ahora y t-te presento c-con mi jefe

Thomas: seria genial*seguir a tweek*

**tweek** -se dirige a la oficina y toca la puerta para pasar-  
Jefe: Tweak, no acabo de hablar contigo?

Tweek: e-el q-quiere trabajar aquí -sonríe algo forzado-  
Jefe: -mira al chico de arriba a abajo- cual es tu nombre?

Thomas: Thomas señor

**Tweek ** Jefe: bueno.. supongo que tenemos un puesto de mesero disponible, dile a Tweak que te enseñe y salgan  
-cierra la puerta- p-puedes empezar m-mañana si ghn q-quieres yo c-creo que me v-voy -mira su reloj-

Thomas: genial mañana entonces

Tweek:-deja su delantal sobre un perchero y se despide- a-adios -se aleja moviendo la mano con una sonrisa-

Thomas: Sonríe igual* hay tweek es mejor q Craig se cuide*


	2. hablemos de venganza

Hola yo soy candykyle y soy nueva aquí bueno eso no lo dije antes por mensa y las prisas pero bueno este fic que es mi primero lo hice al entrar a un rol de south park que me toco rolear a thomas osea que las reacciones de los demás que no son thomas actuaron por su cuenta osea que la historia no la hice exactamente yo si no dependiendo como erespondian los demás la historia se fue desplazando por eso el final no fue como yo lo esperaba siento si rompo algunas reglas del yaoi pero bueno como soy nueva de antemano les dgo que todos mis fics tendrán a thomas y lemmon mucho lemmom (babeo) ok nopero un poco y amo el kyman pero aquí no habrá por que como les dije era un rol y cuando entre las parejas ya estaban hechas bueno sin mas relleno aca esta la segunda parte.. south park no me pertenece y bla bla bla….

craig sale de la cafetería y suspira- (dios, eso fue incomodo) -se dispuso a caminar-

-Clyde caminaba cerca de la cafetería sin mirar hacia adelante, con el celular en las manos y perdido en la pantalla hasta chocar con una persona, levanta su mirada y nota que era su pelinegro amigo - ¡Craig! -sonríe-

Craig siente que alguien lo choco- fíjate idiota! -lo mira y ve que es el castaño- que torpe eres, Clyde -le sonríe

Y tu tan amable como siempre -decía rascándose la nuca- Lo lamento, estaba distraído -rió-

ten mas cuidado la próxima -sigue caminando y le hace una seña para que lo siga-

-Mira a los lados y luego lo sigue- ¿Donde vas? -pregunto-

debo volver a trabajar, pero me gusta ir tranquilo

¿Y donde trabajas? -camina a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos-

en una editorial cerca de aquí -toma su teléfono y le revisa- ehm.. hoy vi a Thomas -incomodo-

¿Ha Thomas? -queda pensativo recordando exactamente de quien hablaba

-aparta la vista del móvil y mira al frente- si, este... no te acuerdas? yo ... solía salir con el -mas incomodo-

¿Salías con Thomas? -abre grande sus ojos, y nota que lo incomodaba- Oh, l-lo lamento

no, no te disculpes, aunque fue algo incomodo, estaba con Tweek y Thomas en el mismo momento y mismo lugar ..-suspira y deja de caminar- por que tuvo que aparecer ahora? -se apoya en la pared-

-Se le acerca y le palmea el hombro- Tú... Solo no le hagas caso, recuerda que ahora estas con Tweek y nada tendría que pasar ..

gracias bro, pero no es por mi solamente, es por Tweek, el es muy celoso

Pues tu dile que estas con el... Y que no tiene por que ponerse celoso

debería, le dije que salgo con Tweek, pero ..- hace una pausa-... no que estoy comprometido, ni siquiera que somos novios, solo que salimos

-confundido- ... Pues eso... ¿No importa si tú lo quieres a Tweek o no?

claro, si, tienes razón -muy seguro- yo decidí estar con el, y hasta compre un anillo para el que lo simboliza -suspira- no voy preocuparme por alguien de mi pasado

-Sonríe más- Si, que una persona no se interponga entre ustedes dos si en verdad se quieren ..

es verdad -hace una pausa y vuelve a caminar- y tu que cuentas? -queriendo cambiar de tema-

-Le seguía caminando detrás de el- P-pues no mucho, simples cosas de la vida ya sabes -suspiro-

estas saliendo con alguien? por que escuche rumores -lo mira sin dejar de caminar-

R-rumores- se sorprende- ¿Que clase d-de rumores? -también lo mira-

no se, me dijeron ''hey, tu amigo esta saliendo con alguien'' pero tal vez hablaban de ti, o de Kevin o Toquen, no se

P-pues no salgo con ninguno de ellos dos -miro a la nada pero sin dejar de caminar- No creas rumores que crees en la calle

bueno, no con ellos, si no que alguno, pero no importa, por ahí le habra parecido

Si, debe haber visto mal n-no salgo con nadie

oh, de acuerdo -sigue caminando hasta que llegan- bueno, debo irme, nos veremos luego

Esta bien, nos vemos luego adiós- le saluda con su mano, y se va en dirección a otra parte-

-entra y se queda ahí toda la tarde-

Thomas:

Cuando llamo fue a el topo osea a criss quien sabe como pero tenia su numero

Thomas: crissthope?

Criss: quien es y que quieres

Thomas: -_- soy yo Thomas

Criss: que coño quieres?

Thomas :necesito un favor tuyo

Criss: jajaja y que carajo es

Thomas: quiero que finjas ser mi novio frente a Craig

Criss que? …y que gano yo?

Thomas: que quieres?

Criss:mmm…que seas mi esclavo de por vida

Thomas: frunce el seño) ok bien

Criss: jaja genial pues ya veremos eso

Thomas:te llamo mas tarde….

Esa tarde…

Sentado triste y recordando vio a criss acercarse-hola criss-el sonrrie yse acerca a Thomas y lo abraza- ya no sufras el no te merece -le susurra tiernamente-

lo dices por que tu estas saliendo con alguien

-le sonríe- ahora mismo no es nada mío estamos peleados así que puedo hacer que olvides ese dolor -le besa en su cuello-

ja eres un imbécil *sonríe maliciosamente*

pero tu forma de ser me recuerda mucho a Craig * tal vez no sea mala idea divertirme con el un rato*

-sonríe- si no quieres -se levanta-

ya venga no quisse molestarte hazme compañia un ratp

-lo levanta- ok pero cambia esa cara que me deprimes -rie-

Thomas sonríe de lado*

-serio- ok por lo menos esta mejor que la anterior -lo estira- vamos al parque -.-

*abre los ojos muy grandes* o..key

-lo arrastra y llegan al parque- ya llegamos -sonríe- quieres algo hay muchos puestos de comida alrededor -apunta a los puestos-

lo que desee amo*recuerda que ahora sere su esclavo de por vida*

-rie- idiota -lo dice con cariño y se va al puesto donde se vendian algunos dulces-

lo sigue alegremente*

-llegan al puesto- elige lo que quieras yo no necesito nada -lo abraza por la cintura y susurra- ya estas tu -le besa el cuello-

*no puede evitar sonrrojarse y agarre un chocolate((es mi obsecion hasta el de abuelita me comia)) gracias criss

-le sonríe dulcemente- no es nada -le pasa el dinero al vendedor y le estira al rubio hacia los bancos que estaban alli cerca-

me..me refiero a todo...lo que me estas ayudande...gracias

-cara de aburrido- esta bien pero sabes que solo es por esta noche -se sienta en el banco-

he pero pienso aprovecharla al maximo

-lo mira sorprendido- como sea -pone su rostro calmo de nuevo-

see pero al parecer trabajare con el

-lo mira- con quien? Y porque?

con tweek así podre asercarme mas a Craig*asiendo enfasis en asercarme mas*

-rie- y Craig no te rechazara por que el *piensa: se mete con todos* nada -responde frio-

ha?

que ibas a decir?

-le sonríe- no nada -finge una risa-

y bueno luego de estudiar idiomas y medio acabar mi terapia regrese no sabia que esto pasaria ...

y tu cuentame de ti

Yo? Mmmm... Nada que andaba con Greg pero nos dejamos porque el no aportaba nada a la relacion -triste-

mmm pues que imbécil por que alguien te dejaria ir a ti*mirar como si nada a otro lado restandole importancia a lo q acababa de decir?

-no le presta mucha atencion y suspira-

Ha valla lo decia d broma criss como dices deben haber mejores

lo mira- que? Perdon es que me acorde de algo lindo -sonríe-

Ha? Algo lindo quien?

-lo mira nervioso- jejeje nadie

*Ha carajo*ha que carajo m pasa *acaso estoy

-lo mira preocupado- que mierda te ocurre?

Nada yo igual pensaba en alguien bonito

-sonríe y le hace cosquillas- jejeje bien por ti lindurita -sonríe-

Jejejeeje...deja de reir de repente y mira al piso muy pensativo*

-confuso- enserio que ocurre me preocupas -lo mira-

Nada me alegra estar con un *amigo* no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez q me reia

-lo mira feliz- ah bueno

-sonríe- como mercenario que soy debo madrugar así que me voy a dormir -le acaricia la cabeza- me agrado estar contigo me entretuve

Yo igual y me agradas eres.. Mi unico amigo*mirar al piso*

-rie- ya pronto tendras mas -sonríe- a no ser que la rata chupa culos lo arruine todo -irritado y enojado-

Quien? Rata chupaculos?

-apunta al cielo- ese jodido marica siempre arruina la vida de todos

Ha el bueno .. No creo mucho en eso pero por ahora cuidare a mi unico amigo para que no se valla de mi lado nunca *sonie infantilmente*

-se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza- awww ternurita

Te qui...*mierda q estuve a punto de decir*

-lo abraza y susurra- Te quiero amigo

Se sonrroja yo..también te quiero

-lo mira sonriendo y le da un beso en la frente- buenas noches debo ir a mi departamento que descanses -lo suelta y se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar lentamente-

Que... Descanses*dijo en un susurro* no no debo enmaromarme de el sera lo mismo q Craig no vine a enamorarme vine a vengarme* caminar a casa

Criss llega a su departamento y se tira en su cama- espero que esos 2 esten bien *piensa en Greg y Thomas* -duerme como un tronco-

Thomas: el esta enamorado de un chico no puedo enamorarme de el es mejor que…empieza a llorar… (Corre)

*llego a la q es casa de Craig y toco la puerta intentando secarme las lagrimas* -Craig…-

Pero el siguió trabajando editando fotos- /esta en el trabajo, girl/

Intenta llamarle por teléfono*-no se donde trabajara recién acabo de llegar y no quiero que criss me encuentre antes que Craig

Con Craig:

Carajo, esta salió borrosa y la necesito para hoy -sintió que sonaba su teléfono- que?

-intenta no hablar con la voz rota si éxito- Craig eres *sin* tu?-

Thomas? si, soy yo, estas llorando?

Ha esto.. Y 'ya no Solo quería hablar con alguien q no me vea mal es solo que.. Creo que criss ya tiene a alguien más

Oh, lamento eso -mira alrededor- escúchame, sigues viviendo en la misma casa?

De hecho estoy frente a la tuya

-suspira- bueno, espérame ahí, tratare de ir, pero no te prometo nada

Gracias solo no quiero morir solo -*coño se me salió* -cortar bruscamente la llanada

-frunció el ceño- shit, espero haber escuchado mal -respira profundo y va a la oficina de la secretaria de su jefe- hey, Mary. Dile que tuve que salir a retomar las fotos  
Mary: de acuerdo, pero debes ser mas cuidadoso  
-le sonríe- bien, volveré lo antes posible -toma sus cosas y se va a su casa

Craig *lo abraza fuerte* gracias por venir

De nada -le responde sin corresponder al abrazo y pasa rápido para que Tweek no lo vea- y..

No, quiero ir a otro lado

Y a donde te gustaría ir?

A un lugar alto donde de el viento

Tweek: -siente sonidos y despierta un momento mirando al gato- ah.. m-me dormí s-sin querer -se refriega los ojos mientras acaricia al felino-

Craig sonríe- se a que te refieres-

-camina por la calle junto al rubio y en un momento le extiende la mano

Ha que pasa?

-le toma la mano sin decir nada-

No quiero que tweek sepa a donde vamos

De acuerdo -llegan hacia una colina- ya casi llegamos -sube-

woow veo todo south park desde aquí

- *mira preocupadamente a Craig*-

si, la vista es increíble -mira al pueblo sin darse cuenta que lo miraba-

oye Craig

si, Tommy?

quiero preguntarte algo y quiero q me respondas con toda sinceridad de eso dependeré...

uh... claro -se incomoda- de que se trata?

dime la razón exacta de por que tu y yo nos separamos

-suspira- bueno, fue por varias razones, creo, pero para empezar tú siempre estabas en terapia y además tu madre nunca me dejaba verte porque creía que era una mala influencia para ti-

aja... pero no tardaste mucho en reemplazarme

yo nunca te reemplace -molesto- quise llamarte, pero tu tampoco haz hecho nada para verme así que seguí adelante -se pone de pie- no se porque vine aquí, me voy -camina colina abajo-

SI TU TE VAS¡ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TERMINO TODO ESTE PEDO Y ME TIRO DE ESTA COLINA CRAIG TUCKER

-se detiene y lo mira- no te atreverías... -se acerca a el-

PRUEBAME

*DA UN PASO ASIA ATRAS Y ESTIENDE SUS MANOS ACIA A DELANTE COMO QUERIENDO RECIBIR UN ABRAZO*

no quiero que lo hagas -se acerca mas- me sentiría mal si lo haces -le toma del brazo y lo tira hacia el para abrazarle-

sabía que no me dejarías caer-

por supuesto que no -le sonríe-

Pero criss si lo haría-recordó triste

tsk, el frenchie ese es un idiota a quien no le importa nadie y tu si me importas_le dijo al pequeño

pero no de la misma manera que antes porque...ahora tienes a tweek y la peor cosa que le puede suceder a alguien es saber que nadie te necesita así… Craig...-se acerca a su rostro para darle un cariñoso beso-

-se sorprende y cierra los ojos correspondiendo al beso-

-Craig *dice suavemente en un gemido y abraza a Craig de los hombros-

- *siento que nos observan pero que mas da*-

Tweek había salido de compras por un borrador para su trabajo y distingue a lo lejos dos personas- C-Craig?

Craig sigue con el beso y lo toma de la cintura para acercarlo mas sin darse cuenta que lo veían-

Tweek se acerca discretamente sigue observando-

*Craig intensifica el beso y eso me pone muy feliz * miro sin despegarme de el asia abajo*

Craig… siento algo...entre tus pantalones que empieza a despertar..(sonrió mentalmente)

-Craig metió su lengua en la boca del rubio y bajo sus manos hacia sus nalgas-

Tweek:… Craig.. -dice casi en un susurro mientras siente que le caen lagrimas y decide irse corriendo de hay- o-otra vez..

Craig...sabia que aun sentías algo por mi...(susurra Thomas separándose un poco por falta de oxigeno)

este... no lo se, me siento... estoy confundido

deja que yo te des confunda*intentando bajarle la cremallera del pantalón de Craig*

tweek llega al departamento y da un portazo mientras baja abrazando sus piernas, era la segunda vez que Craig lo engañaba y ya estaba harto-

mientras – Craig se acerco a la boca del rubio y lo beso de nuevo mientras desabotonaba su camisa

*Thomas logro deshacerse del cintura y lentamente bajo un poco su pantalón logrando encontrarme con la hombría que tanto le presumí a criss*

Craig expone los hombros del menor y los besa bajando el cierre de su pantalón-

h-ha...Craig*(siente la lengua de Craig pasar por sus hombros *)

Thomas intento bajarle el cierra de la chamarra para ver su bien marcado cuerpo

Craig quita la camisa por completo y se quita su propia chamarra-

El rubio beso todo el pecho bajando al estomago hasta llegar a su parte mas sensible- *o*

quieres que lo haga? que lo meta en mi boca?-pregunto el rubio

Craig suspiro de placer y asintió-

*Sonrió lamiendo la punta de forma experta saboreando cada parte dejando entrar todo de una vez*

-gimió- ah.. sigues siendo bueno en eso

Gracias se lo que te gusta

Avísame antes de que te valla a correr no quiero q lo hagas aun si?

aja, no te detengas -extasiado- y si, yo te digo

Bien ,*chupaba con mas fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez * -es bastante grande mas de lo que recuerdo-

Craig lo tomo de la nuca y metió su hombría lo más que pudo-

Mmm *parece que lo disfruta me pregunto si tweek alguna vez se la chupo*(pensó)

-Craig …*(sacándola un poco)- quiero que te corras... Pero no en mi boca si no dentro de mi

-sonríe de lado- de acuerdo, ya sabes que hacer

Si pero no aquí vamos a mi apartamento quieres es mas cómodo que la nieve y la tierra de estas montañas

no, aquí y ahora -le mando, tomo al rubio y lo beso de nuevo-

Naha en mi cuarto o te la dejo parada (*arrastra a Craig a su casa*)

*esto es por criss * ahora el me las pagara* -pensó el rubio-

-se deja llevar por el rubio- demonios prisa, estoy excitado todavía

*llegamos al cuarto y me quito todo rápidamente aventándolo lejos y yéndome sobre Craig en la cama* *Tomo su mano y meto en mi boca el dedo que usa para insultar el de en medio*

Craig acaricio la nalga del menor mientras lo observaba-fuck -su erección se volvió mas dura-

Thomas Uso la lengua para mojar los dedos del moreno pues seria la que pronto estaría en su interior

Creo que ya ,entre mas rápido me prepares mas rápido estarás dentro de mí

-sonrió de nuevo y de un movimiento de coloco encima del rubio y lo beso apasionadamente con sus manos abrió las piernas del menor y metió su dedo en la entrada de este-

Mmm *sintió ese placentero dolor que Craig lo asia sentir anteriormente* gime* ha Craig…

Craig sigue preparándolo, metiendo un dedo cada tanto y los movió con rapidez-

Ha*gemido*po-porfavor métela ya

-abrió las piernas del menor y entro en el metiendo la punta de su miembro

*mordiéndose el labio inferior*(esta entrando …Craig esta entrando)

-siguió metiéndola hasta que lo metió por completo y empezó a moverse dentro de el-

Ha¡ si.. dios… si que bien… se siente ..muévete más

-se movió más rápido y abrió más las piernas del menos para darle una estocada más profunda-

el tourrete lo obligaba a gritar palabrotas durante el sexo que era lo que Craig mas le excitaba* ha mirada ha ha mas duro Craig mas rápido..

-Craig se mordió el labio excitándose más y lo embistió mas duro y con más rapidez, se acerco y beso su cuello-

Craig logro tocar ese punto suave en su interior que asia explotar todos sus nervios en placer* haaa ahí justo ahí otra vez *pedía mientras aferraba sus manos como queriendo arrancar las sabanas*

siguió golpeando la próstata de su amante duro y fuerte y coloco sus manos sobre las del otro-

*logro chupar a Craig en el cuello dejándole marcas rojas permanentes**ahora eres mío*poso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Craig para intensificar las embestidas

Ha *gemido* así Craig no pares *sentía como el placer se apoderaba de mi cerrando los ojos*

hmm.. -se lamio el labio y luego se lo mordió, sostuvo al rubio y se puso de pie aun estando dentro de el y lo embistió contra la pared- ah..

*Empujo suavemente a Craig de modo que quedara encima de el dejándome montar su pronunciada erección* ham mmm si ha joder que bien se siente

-siguió penetrándolo sosteniéndolo para que no caiga- si.. lo se -acaricio sus glúteos-

*Sintió que el placer reventaba una y otra vez muy adentro no recordaba la ultima vez q se sintió así se había masturbado varias veces pensando en este momento y ahora que pasaba no podía disfrutarlo mas.* ha Craig podemos hacer este cuando desees

-sintió placer y culpa a la vez, pero estaba demasiado ''ocupado'' como para pensar en eso- si, tal

Adentro Craig córrete adentro quiero sentir toda tu escancia dentro de mi

*sentía q Craig se correría dentro de mi lo cual m excitaba sobremanera sintiendo aproximarse el orgasmo*gemino*mmmm

-lo embestía mientras se venia dentro del menor- ahí...

Haaag*ya no aguantaba mas me corrí sobre el abdomen de Craig de una forma deliciosa abriendo la boca para dejar salir un fuerte gemido*

Ha ha ha c-crissssssss

-soltó un gemido y luego lo miro- dijiste algo? -salió de el-

Nada*empalideció al recordar lo que dijo* dije… Craig

si, claro -le dijo con sarcasmo, se volvió a vestir con cara molesta- me crees bobo ahora

ha? que hice ahora?

te hago el amor y te escucho nombrar a Cris, y eso para mi no va -toma sus cosas y de dirige hacia la puerta- no me llames

Ha claro pero si siempre era así me llevabas a la cama y antes que nada encontrabas una excusa para irte nunca pase una noche entera contigo siempre desperté solo y ahora es igual o no

Casi me tiro de una colina por ti y crees q estoy pensando en ese imbécil

era diferente, éramos mas jóvenes, pero ahora madure, ya siento demasiada culpa y encima nombras a ese europeo idiota

como sea lo haz hecho

Dije Craig no puedo creer q estés tan celoso como para q hayas escuchado q dije criss

lo dices como si no me conocieras, sabes que soy celoso

Ha y que bien q maduraste justo cuando salí de tu vida no signifique nada para ti verdad?

*Mirar a otro lado* si lo fueras te hubieses molestado cuando dije q salía con el francés pero no dijiste nada

paso mucho tiempo antes que pase todo eso, cuando rompimos sufrí mucho, llore como una maldita perra todas las noches, extrañaba tu voz, tu aroma, tu cuerpo, todo

Entonces que cambio? Nunca hiciste nada maldita sea yo hubiera huido contigo

y por que mierda no lo haz hecho, porque no huiste conmigo? tu madre siempre me alejo de ti, pero tu le haz dicho algo? no. así que nadie rompió con nadie en realidad, solo me aleje porque creía que te hacia daño

Entonces hazlo dime lo harías escaparías conmigo justo ahora responde si en verdad no eres un cobarde

- tsk, estoy comprometido ahora así que no

Ah si…(sarcástico) tu fiel compromiso con tweek tan salido q no desaprovechaste una cogida conmigo

**-** debo irme, nos veremos luego, tal vez -se va-

- vete *ya tengo lo q necesito* observa q Craig se haya ido y saca la cámara fotográfica* si todo como lo planee

-deja el lugar con cara molesta, estaba enojado con el mismo y camino hasta su apartamento, ya que era tarde-  
/de todo/

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 2 preguntas en los reviews

Son gratis y por fa no odien a thomas en el prox cap les dire por que no odiarlo


	3. recuerda a que vienes

Thomas pov

(parece que regrese a south park a sufrir y al tipo que le pedi ayuda ni hablar pero no me rendire hasta darle una leccion a craig*intentando no llorar*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -se acerca a Thomas y lo abraza- ya no sufras el no te merece -le susurra tiernamente-

**Thomas : :** lo dices por que tu estas saliendo con alguien

**. Cristopher Delorne** -le sonrie- ahora mismo no es nada mio estamos peleados asi que puedo hacer que olvides ese dolor -le besa en su cuello-

**Thomas : :** ja eres un imbecil *sonrie maliciosamente*

**Thomas : :** pero tu forma de ser me recuerda mucho a craig * tal vez no sea mala idea divertirme con el un rato*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -sonrie- si no quieres -se levanta-

**Thomas : :** ya venga, no quise molestarte hazme compañía un rato

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo levanta- ok pero cambia esa cara que me deprimes -rie-

**Thomas : :** sonrie de lado]*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -serio- ok por lo menos esta mejor que la anterior -lo estira- vamos al parque -.-

**Thomas : :** *abre los ojos muy grandes* o..key

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo arrastra y llegan al parque- ya llegamos -sonrie- quieres algo hay muchos puestos de

**Thomas : :** lo que desee amo*recuerda que ahora sere su esclavo de por vida*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -rie- idiota -lo dice con cariño y se va al puesto donde se vendian algunos dulces-

**Thomas : :** lo sigue alegremente*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -llegan al puesto- elige lo que quieras yo no necesito nada -lo abraza por la cintura y susurra- ya estas tu -le besa el cuello-

**Thomas : :** *no puede evitar sonrrojarse y agarre un chocolate((es mi obsecion hasta el de abuelita me comia)) gracias criss

**. Cristopher Delorne** -le sonrie dulcemente- no es nada -le pasa el dinero al vendedor y le estira al rubio hacia los bancos que estaban alli cerca-

**Thomas : :** me..me refiero a todo...lo que me estas ayudande...gracias

**. Cristopher Delorne** -cara de aburrido- esta bien pero sabes que solo es por esta noche -se sienta en el banco-

**Thomas : :** he pero pienso aprovecharla al maximo

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo mira sorprendido- como sea -pone su rostro calmo de nuevo-

**Thomas : :** see pero al parecer trabajare con el

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo mira- con quien? Y porque?

**Thomas : :** con tweek asi podre asercarme mas a craig*asiendo enfasis en asercarme mas*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -rie- y Craig no te rechazara por que el *piensa: se mete con todos* nada -responde frio-

**Thomas : :** ha?

**Thomas : :** que ibas a decir?

**. Cristopher Delorne** -le sonrie- no nada -finge una risa-

**Thomas : :** y bueno luego de estudiar idiomas y medio acabar mi terapia regrese no sabia que esto pasaria ...

**Thomas : :** y tu cuentame de ti

**. Cristopher Delorne** Yo? Mmmm... Nada que andaba con Greg pero nos dejamos porque el no aportaba nada a la relacion -triste-

**Thomas : :** mmm pues que imbecil por que alguien te dejaria ir a ti*mirar como si nada a otro lado restandole importancia a lo q acababa de decir?

**. Cristopher Delorne** -no le presta mucha atencion y suspira-

**Thomas : :** Ha valla lo decia d broma criss como dices deben haber mejores

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo mira- que? Perdon es que me acorde de algo lindo -sonrie-

**Thomas : :** Ha? Algo lindo quien?

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo mira nervioso- jejeje nadie

**Thomas : :** *Ha carajo*ha que carajo m pasa *acaso estoy

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo mira preocupado- que mierda te ocurre?

**Thomas : :** Nada yo igual pensaba en alguien bonito

**. Cristopher Delorne** -sonrie y le hace cosquillas- jejeje bien porti lindurita -sonrie-

**Thomas : :** Jejejeeje...deja de reir de repente y mira al piso muy pensativo*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -confuso- enserio que ocurre me preocupas -lo mira-

**Thomas : :** Nada me alegra estar con un *amigo* no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez q me reia

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo mira feliz- ah bueno

**. Cristopher Delorne** -sonrie- como mercenario que soy debo madrugar asi que me voy a dormir -le acaricia la cabeza- me agrado estar contigo me entretuve

**Thomas : :** Yo igual y me agradas eres.. Mi unico amigo*mirar al piso*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -rie- ya pronto tendras mas -sonrie- a no ser que la rata chupa culos lo arruine todo -irritado y enojado-

**Thomas : :** Quien? Rata chupaculos?

**. Cristopher Delorne** -apunta al cielo- ese jodido marica siempre arruina la vida de todos

**Thomas : :** Ha el bueno .. No creo mucho en eso pero por ahora cuidare a mi unico amigo para que no se valla de mi lado nunca *sonie infantilmente*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza- awww ternurita

**Thomas : :** Te qui...*mierda q estuve a punto de decir*

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo abraza y susurra- Te quiero amigo

**Thomas : :** Se sonrroja yo..tambien t quiero

**. Cristopher Delorne** -lo mira sonriendo y le da un beso en la frente- bns nchs debo ir a mi departamente que descances -lo suelta y se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar lentamente-

**Thomas : :** Que... Descanses*dijo en un susurro* no no debo enarmorarme de el sera lo mismo q craig no vine a enamorarme vine a vengarme* caminar a casa

**. Cristopher Delorne** -llega a su departamento y se tira en su cama- espero que esos 2 esten bien *piensa en Greg y Thomas* -duerme como un tronco-

**Thomas . :** *deja un mensaje a cartman* oye erick verdad? podemos hablar cuando puedas es importante se que tu

**. Cartman:** *siente que su celular vibrar* ¿carajo quien es? *lee el mensaje* ¿quien mierda eres y que quieres? *le manda el mensaje*

**Thomas . :** thomas cabron recuerdas?me quisiste joder a los 9 años asiendote pasar por un chico de tourrete

**Thomas . :** necesito un favor tuyo

**. . Cartman:** ¬¬ ah el chico raro del tourrete , y ¿por que deberia hacerte un favor?

**Thomas . :** mmmcreo que clyde no quiere que nadie sepa de ustedes dos y si lo se ustedes dos salen ono?

**Thomas . :** seria una lastima que alguien lo publicara

**Thomas . :** y eso haria a clyde muuuy infeliz si save que tu pudiendolo evtar no lo isiste

**.Cartman:** *se pone nervioso* no se de que mierda me estas hablando , idiota , el y yo no salimos

**Thomas . :** ha no pues cuando fueron a comprar kentuky salieron muy cariñosos pero no se dieron cuenta q criss y yo los observabamos y les tomamos fotos

**. . Cartman:** ¿ustedes eran los cabrones de aquella vez? *poniendose molesto*

**Thomas . :** mmm...creeme que fue un accidente que estuviera en ese momento pero si eramos nosotros

**Thomas . :** asi que yo mantengo la boca callada y tu me consigues lo que necesito o...

**. . Cartman:** hijo de puta a mi no me vengas con amenazas ,¿donde estas , cabron? te juro que si te encuentro te mato , te juro que te mato

**Thomas . :** mmm...no si yo mato a clyde primero … y si ya se que estas pensando y la respuesta es si me estoy volviendo loco jajajaja

**. . Cartman:** escuchame bien hijo de puta ni se te ocurra tocar a Clyde

**Thomas . :** entonces has lo que te pido y el ni se enterara ni de que volvimos a hablarnos tu desides es algo facil

**. . Cartman:** tsk ¬¬* ¿que mierda quieres?

**Thomas . :** quiero que me consigas una pastilla que creo que solo tu me puedes conseguir esa que te mata por una semana y si quieres que sea antes se necsesita un antidoto quiero la pastilla y el antidoto y me lo mandas por correo y una cosa mas ni una palabra a clyde si el se entera...

**. . Cartman:** SI , LO SE , LO SE NO LE DIRE NINGUNA PALABRA A CLYDE , CARAJO ESTA BIEN , CABRON DE

**Thomas . :** gracias

**. . Cartman:** ¬¬ tsk "no se lo que esta pensando ese cabron pero a mi no me va a joder" *se dice a si mismo* bueno por ahora tendre que conseguir lo que me pide

Cuando recibió el paquete thomas sabia que le daría los mejores usos para su plan asi que empezó a reir no por que quisiera reir si no su cuerpo se lo pedia era lógico que ya no estaba cuerdo

Continuara…

Claro que no quedara asi faltan mas cap muchos mas asi que entre mas reviews mas me inspiran a subir chicos gracias a los que leen este raro fic. Hasta el cap 4…


	4. thomas recuerdos 01

_**Hola soy candykyle con otro cap porfa si se les hace rara mi forma de escribir fics díganlo esque esto es copy y past del rol anterior me encanto la trama que tuvimos asi que los copie en word y los pegue editando por eso aveces las acciones aparencen entre esto **** pero si esta mal o no le entienden díganme porfa eso me ayuda mucho bueno sin mas relleno empezemos**_

_**South park no me pertenece (quisiera) si no a trey Parker y matt Stone (mis ídolos)**_

El mal viene en muchas formas…pero la locura se obtiene cuando se tiene todo o pierdes todo

Ese era el caso de thomas y la razón por la que actuaba asi no es que se enorgullesca solo quería que se le hiciera justicia….

NO mama por CULO favor no me dejer aquí¡ Craig CRAIG¡

Metiendo a la fuerza al rubio dentro de aquel hospital un frio y blanco lugar donde entraba la gente con problemas la razón de Thomas es que el tourrete en south park ya no era una disfunción de nacimiento si no ahora se le consideraba una enfermedad mental siempre y cuando el no contralara su boca no saldría jamás

Craig…prométeme que vendrás mierda a visitarme por favor…

Te lo prometo thomas….lo prometo…

Cerrando las puertas del lugar dejando a un Craig muy triste y una madre llorando por su hijo. Craig y thomas llevaban una relación desde hace varios años asi que saber que estaría con el al salir lo mantenía …vivo

Llego y vio a su compañera de cuarto bueno, a la que lo seria de ahora en adelante

Hola me llamo diane y tu?

Hola…soy ..thomas

Thomas he? Tranquilo no te pongas asi esto pasara pronto solo debes encontrar tu susutento

¿sustento?

Ya saves lo que te mantiene con fuerzas yo saliendo de aquí me casare con mi prometido *dijo mostrándole su anillo de bodas*

Valla¡ eso es genial….puta….perdon es mi turrete….

Tranquilo ya estoy enterada

Saves yo igual tengo algo que me sustenta *saca la foto de el y craig* es el mi único sustento la razón de mi CARAJO vida

Diane de 21 y thomas de 13. ella era una pelirroja muy bonita de ojos verdes tan ilucionada con su boda ella estaba ahí al parecer por que decía que podía seres que ya no vivian claro armo un alboroto y por eso la metieron ahí

Thomas debía tomar terapia todos los martes y jueves con un doctor especialista ese dia empezó el verdadero infierno

Asi que eres el chico nuevo? *miraba al chico con lujuria y eso lo incomodaba lo pero fue cuando decidió volverlo su juguete personal y coenzo a tocarlo el se intenton defender entonces este lo golpeo con su cinturón y obligo a desnudarlo abusando ese dia por primera de muchas veces a el chico*

No importaba jamás llegaría a ser lo mismo que con Craig cuando estaba con el era algo diferente le dio su cuerpo y le gusto solo era para el sonrreia plenamente cuando venia a visitarlo al hospital psiquiátrico pasaba ese tiempo solo con el pero un dia dejo de llegar no volvió pero no renuncio el estaba convencido que Craig volveria lo espero todo el tiempo lloviera, nevara, hiciera sol el estaba esperando en el lugar acordado pero Craig no….

Ya esta, las heridas sanaran pronto y el dolor desaparecera *eran las palabras de Diane cada vez que curaba a thomas a pesar de pasar el tiempo los abusos de su psiquiatra era peores aun no se acostumbraba a que lo tocaran y es obvio nadie lo haría por eso cada que intentaba tocarlo el se apartaba o lo detenia empujándolo este reaccinaba con violencia y lo golpeaba con un cinturón esas heridas dolían recordó que la primera vez lloro en el baño traumatizado por completo llegando con heridas a u cuarto sanadas por Diane que era la única que lo entendía y con alcohol y un algodón hacia lo que podía mirando la tristeza del chico apreciando su foto con el y craig ahí

Ya desaparecerá el dolor…pasaron ya 5 años a sus 18 seguia con esa ilucion

Esa semana fue golpeado por un gupo de chicos ignorantes no sabían que el tenia turrete por eso pensaron que los estaba insultando uno de los encargados los vio pero no hizo nada hasta que los bravocones se fueron se hacerco a el

Oye chico eso fue brutal apuesto que desearías no tener esa enfermedad

*silencio* ….bueno…es la PUTA razón por la que estoy aquí…

Oye yo investigue eso te he observado y donde trabajo medio tiempo hacen unas pastillas especiales para eso solo que no las quieren sacar al mercado

¿Cómo eso es imposible?

Al parecer no el gobierno las prohíbe por que saben que perderan dinero

Le extendió a thomas un fraco naranjo que dudando tomo…era verdad su tourrete despareció pero el chico dijo que el efecto desaparecia en 24 horas si las quería debería pagar un precio…algo que no tenia…

Llego a su cuarto y le conto a Diane lo que paso ella lo miro y se quito su anillo dándoselo a el

-NO…no puedo aceptar esto

-tranquilo tóalo no tiene importancia *dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios que pronto desapareció reeplazado por un llanto que inpacto a thomas…

-Diane¡¿Qué paso?

Ella le conto como su prometido la cambio por su hermana mayor cancelo su boda y la abandono dejándola sin sustento, thomas solo pudo consolarla en su llanto el sabia que dolia.

Esa noche el lloro desconsoladamente mirando su foto de el y Craig abrazandolo a su pecho su único sustento…su madre le envio dinero con lo que compro las pastillas logro ser normal por unas horas pero se dio cuanta que si no las tomaba en 24 horas corria el riesgo de desmayarse debilitarse o vomitar aveces ambas si no las dejaba pronto seria adicto pero sabia que Craig con o si tourrete el lo aceptaba solo debía soportar un poco mas y saldría para verlo de nuevo

Era otro dia de esperar a Craig sin resultados algo decepcionado entro a su cuarto para ver la peor imagen…

D-Diane…Diane¡ NOOOOOO

Ahí estaba su amiga colgando del techo en su cuello la soga que acabo con su vida thomas se arrodillo y lloro a mares…cuando se llevaron el cuerpo tomo su mano y le dio el anillo que le había entregado- Ya esta, las heridas sanaron y el dolor desapareció…

Esa tarde se sintió mas que solo…. adiós amiga…se hiba la que le curo sus heridas…por que su sustento desapareció

Al dia sig le toco su terapia acostumbrada y como era costumbre el doctor intento tocarlo thomas no se movia solo espero el momento y le dio un fuerte puñetazo e la cara tirándolo al piso, tomo el cinturón de este y lo puso alrededor del cuello del mayor apretando con fuerza…el pedia que se detuviera pero el presionaba mas fuerte con un rostro neutral pero con una mirada que expresaba odio y decepcion hasta que el contrario dejo de moverse supo que había acabado con su vida

-q-que…que hice?...

Escapo de ahí y nadie sospecho de el no durmió en toda la noche sabiendo que el era el culpable abrazando su foto

No…no llorare ni una vez mas puedo hacerlo puedo demostrarme que puedo salir de aquí tomo sus pastillas y al dia siguiente le hicieron sus pruebas asegurando que estaba curado por fin después de tanto tiempo aquí…salió libre…

Libre…

Corrió a su casa la cual encontró vacia un teor entro en el al ver el liston negro en la puerta de su casa…su madre murió de tristeza…su padre igual dejándole de herencia un casino…toda una vida sin verlo y cuando murió lo único que hizo fue heredarle un casino asco de padre…le enseñaron la tumba de su madre y con su foto en mano la puso en su pecho aun tenia su sustento…craig…su madre no estaba pero aun podía estar en pie quedaba una de sus dos personas

Corrió a buscarlo y fue ahí donde encontró al topo sobr un árbol *ya saben que paso después con eso* sigui corriendo hasta llegar a una cafetería y desde lejos lo vio-Craig¡- corria hacia el a darle la sorpresa pero antes de entrar al café pudo ver como otro rubio parecido a el le servia una taza de café negro y lo besaba en los labios y este le correspondía….se detuvo y solto su foto callendo al piso

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo su boca temblaba y esa mueca se transformo en una sonrisa macabra empezando a carcajearse soltando lagrimas reia y lloraba se arrodillo ante la escena desde afuera segia con esa sonrisa de miedo y lo noto…¿Qué sustento? no sabia desde cuando lo había perdido tal vez desde el dia en que dejo de visitarlo hace varios años ya …todo ese tiempo era una fantasia y de saberlo habrá acabado como Diane miro sus pastillas y su cara se torno seria

-no….esto no se ha acabado…no estuve ahí para reclamar lo mio

Limpio su cara y entro al café decidido a empezar todo….

Era el primer dia fuera del manicomio y fue el dia en que perdió la cordura

El mal viene en muchas formas…pero la locura se obtiene cuando se tiene todo o pierdes … todo

_**Bien hasta aquí el flashback o algo parecido no quería poner a thomas como un monstruo asi por que si por eso di la explicación además esto ayudara a saber siertas cosas como su fobia a los doctores y hospitales y cosas ahí**_

_**Preguntas reviews yo les contesto con mucho gusto asi que es todo por ahora y gracias a los que leen esto entre mas comentarios mas me inspiran chicos**_


	5. vomito de culpas

Hola…soy de nuevo yo…jejeje perdón por tardar en subir este cap a los que lo leen es solo que ya lo había hecho y conseguir el rol es difícil por que esta en facebook y cada comentario queda abajo y eso de buscarlo…bueno es un rollo y lo logre acabar pero se fue laa luz y la lap no prende si no esta cargano…y antes e oprimir guardar se apago y yo con cara de (-_- ) fuck…lo hice de nuevo y mi mama me cerro la lap y no se guardo y yo de fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck¡

Hasta que por fin esta vez si quedo y ya lo subiré hoy mismo¡ y aquí esta …bien ya que me descargue espero que disfruten…ya saben south park no me pertenece a mi si no a comey central y sus creadores y ya saben el resto

Cap 5

A su vez su relación de amistad con Clyde era media buena y no quería llevarse mal con el por que asi sabia que podía controlar al culon pero las cosas se salieron de control ese dia

Thomas llamada entrante:::

Clyde:esperen tengo una llamada…thomas?

Thomas: hola amigo

Clyde: ha…hey hola como estas?

Thomas: genial oye tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Clyde: nada en especial por?

Thomas:esperaba que platicaramos y tomaramos un café quieres yo te invito

Clyde:ha…no se…

Thomas: ha vamos pase mi adolescencia en un manicomio al menos dejame socializar contigo

Clyde: bien si eso quieres…

Thomas: gracias mañana a las 4 si?

Clyde:claro nos vemos

Fin de la llamada::::

Espere al dia sig cuando halle al gordo

Cartman:oye t¡

Thomas: ha…eric que?

Cartman: escucha pedazo de mierda…mas te vale no hacerle nada a Clyde

Thomas: por que? Lo amas mucho?

Cartman: si…no…. que?

Thomas: jajaja, tranquilo no le hare daño es un gran amigo mio de hecho voy a tomar un café con el ahora *dice caminando*

Cartman: que?¡ me mentisstee¡

Thomas: solo asi sabria que me conseguirías eso

Cartman: debería matarte justo aquí¡

Thomas: no creo eso haga muy feliz a mi amigo Clyde *sonrrie*

Cartman: eres un loco imbécil¡

Thomas: de hecho si *sonrrie como si eso fuera normal*

Cartman: entiendes que no vas a salirte conla tuya verdad?

Thomas: eso crees? Mmm yo creo que si,por que tengo algo que no puede fallar

Cartman: que cosa?

Thomas:un buen plan…y ganas de recuperar lo que es mio

Ahora si me disculpan voy a una cita con Clyde, no te importa cierto? No son nada.

Cartman: no somos nada pero es mejor que no te le acerques

Thomas:o si no que?

Sale corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde se quedaría con Clyde siendo siguido por el gorso

Cartman: regresa aquí hdp¡

Llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba Clyde

Clyde: hey thomas aquí (oWo)/

Corrió directo a donde estaba ya que logro ganarle a eric por su condición física

Thomas: Clyde¡ que bueno que llegaste

Clyde: si que pasa?

Thomas: es…*agitado* es…eric…

Cartman:ahí estas hijo de puta

Thomas rápidamente tomo a Clyde del brazo –perfecto- pensó realmente esto era parte de un pequeño plan que pensó y tomo a Clyde juntando sus labios con los de el al ver eso cartman paro en seco viendo la escena

Cartman:…tu…hijo DE PUTA¡

Se lanzo sobre thomas golpeándolo brutalmente en el piso

Cartman:Maldito hijo de puta¡

Thomas:ahhh aha aha ahaha di…jiste que no eran nadaaaahhhahah

Cartman: ahora no te escapas de esto marica

Clyde:por dios eric dejalo lo vas a matar

Thomas empezó a vomitar y pese a sus suplicas y a las de Clyde este no paraba hasta que se canso se detuvo

Clyde:por dios eric que carajo pasa contigo?

Cartman:ese hijo de puta te…grr

Clyde fue hacia donde el levantándolo causando un gruñido en cartman

Clyde: dios thomas estas bien?

Thomas: estoy bien…-aun limpiándose el vomito-

Solo necesito…

Salió corriendo dejando a cartman y a thomas solos era el plan de que eric y clyde se unieran y estos no escondieran lo que sienten el odiaba eso por eso lo hizo para unirlos mas aunque le costo su salud

Llego a casa intento caminar pero no podía tenia golpes en todo el cuerpo y ya habían pasado mas de 24 horas después de tomar sus pastillas y por eso vomito y antes que fuera tarde tomo el celular y llamo a uno de sus contactos en los que lo podían ayudar…craig…

Casa de Craig: estos días después de lo que vio tweek se distancio un poco de Craig no como para romper su relación pero si para no hablarle mucho,cuando en eso llego del trabajo Craig se bañaba y no se dio cuenta que el rubio ya había llegado del trabajo en el café:

**Craig .** -seguía en la ducha, el ruido del agua no le permitio escuchar que había llegado el rubio-termino de ducharse cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, se puso una toalla en la cintura y atendio- hola?

Thomas:hola?...craig *casi como si se fuera a morir*ne…cesito a..alguien ahora…

**Tweek .** -siente el sonido de un telefono pero lo ignora y se acuesta enseguida tratando de no ver ni hablar con el pelinegro-

**Craig .** -sigue en el baño hablando con el rubio de los tics- Thomas? donde estas? -comenzó a vestirse con el cel aun en su mano-

Thomas:en mi casa …creo que voy a morir…no veo bien…

**Craig .** -se preocupa al escuchar eso- quédate donde estas, ire lo antes posible

Thomas:logre llegar a mi casa…ven…por favor….*no puede mas y se desmaya callendo al piso sin colgar el celular sonando el golpe de ambos el y el celular

**Craig .** *-escucho un golpe, se vistió rápido y salio del baño, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Tweek estaba en el apartamento-*

**Tweek .** -se hace el dormido al percatarse que salio del baño-

**Craig .** -va silenciosamente al armario a tomar un abrigo ya que hacia frio a esa hora-

**Tweek .** -sin dejar de hacerse el dormido solo se mueve un poco y se muerde el labio-

**Craig .** -se pone el abrigo y besa la frente del rubio cafemaniaco antes de irse de ahi-

**Tweek ** -trata de no decir nada- *no se que pensar* -suspira en silencio al sentir que se aleja-

**Craig .** -llega a la casa de Thomas y toca el timbre preocupado- Thomas! -grito-

Thomas:no podía moverse era conciente pero veía borroso y solo oia como si estuviera bajo el agua…

**Craig .** -se dio cuenta que no le contestaba y entro por la ventana que estaba abierta, busco al rubio hasta que lo encontró en el suelo- oh, dios, Thomas -se arrodillo al lado de el y levanto su cabeza con cuidado- que mierda hiciste?

Thomas:hum…*sintió unos brazos a su alrededor* criss?..

**Craig .** -fruncio el ceño- (Chris? hmm... que pasaría si...?) este... si soy Chris -imitando lo mas que podía la voz del francés-

Thomas: criss…eres un imbécil…la idea no era…enamorarme de ti si no recuperar lo que tweek me quito…recuperar a Craig…y vengarme por eso…

**Craig .** (wtf?) -cara de ''que carajo?'- eres una mierda, no se porque me preocupe por ti -hablando con su propia voz. se levanta-

Thomas:*no sabia lo que pasaba y solo vomito mas al sentirse que lo soltaban*

**Craig .** -le da la espalda ignorándolo- asi que Chris.. no?

Thomas: Craig?...ne..necesito mis pastillas…

**Craig .** deja tus malditas pastillas un minuto y contéstame, que mierda pasa ente ese francés y tu? -le grito furioso-

Thomas: *logra pararse y tomar las pastillas* solo uno…

**Craig ** -toma las pastillas apartándolas de el- primero contesta

Thomas:las necesito craig…no puedo ni recordar mi apellido sin ellas…*volvió a caer pero en su cama esta vez*

**Craig .** -suspiro y se acerco a el- te llevare al hospital y luego hablamos -lo levanto con sus brazos- (sigue siendo liviano)

Thomas: NO…HOSPITAL NO…NO QUIERO IR AHÍ OTRA VEZ…JURO QUE YA NO TENGO TURRET *recordar solo la palabra hospital le daba terror y recuerdos horribles*

**Craig .** no es por tu tourette , es por tus vomitos y el sangrado, luego nos iremos de ahí, lo prometo

Thomas:l-lo prometes?

**Craig .** solo te atienden y nos vamos -abre la puerta- no te dejare ahí -detiene a un taxi y sube con el rubio-

Llegamos al hospital…maldito hospital estar ahí es un martirio y recuerdos de ellos por suerte pude controlarme y me curaron después salimos

Craig:bien…me diras que hay entre tu y el fraiche

Thomas: *se da la vuelta bastante triste* soy un problema para ti no?

Craig: que?...jamas dije eso…

Thomas: de mi ya no te preocupes…justo mañana me voy de south park…

Craig: si te vas…me pondré muy triste

Thomas: no, se te pasara en una semana ya veras…como cuando me dejaste antes…

Craig lo abraza por detrás sorprendiendo a thomas por es*

Craig: no puedo hacer nada para que no te vallas pero…al menos pasemos esta noche

Thomas: *sorprendido*esta…noche?

Craig: dijiste que nunca pasamos una noche completa juntos…hagamoslo esta vez…

Thomas bajo la cabeza y lo miro con cierta tristeza*

Craig: estas bien?

Thomas:…si…es solo que no espere que dijeras eso

Craig sonrrio y lo tomo de la mano directo a la casa del rubio

En la casa de thomas llegaron directo a los besos y caricias pero Craig…simplemente no sabia si estaba en lo correcto

Thomas: ¿Qué pasa'?

Craig: mira…es solo que no se si esto este bien…

Thomas:haa¡ es una broma no?...eres…

Craig: ya no vine aquí para que me insultaras¡

Thomas: no ya se para que vienes¡

Craig:saves que? Olvidalo¡ me largo no se para que vine

Thomas: y que pasara cuando igual te canses de tweek como te cansaste de mi? Lo abandonaras igual?

Craig:no eso jamás pasar por que yo y tweek nos vamos a casar *le enseña su anillo de bodas*

Thomas: *abre muy bien los ojos viendo el anillo* c-ca-…casarte?-…como…como puedes?¡

Craig: ya basta me largo

Thomas: no olvides invitarme a tu boda *dijo en tono burlon*

Craig se detuvo y dio la vuelta quedándose frente al rubio quien tomo del cuello de la camisa contra la pared alzando su puño, thomas solo aserto en cerrar los ojos fuerte esperano el golpe….pero nunca llego

Thomas: que..*abrió los ojos* que?

En cambio recibió un beso lleno de pasión hacia el thomas solo correspondió lograno hacer la noche de Craig inolviable

Solo era sexo y nada mas después de esto…aios Craig, el tenia sus razones pero… no podía decirlas, no ahora

Después e una placentera rutina e sexo acabaron exaustos

Craig: y…quieres darte un baño?

Thomas: si…hagamos como que ho somos una pareja almenos hasta que se acabe la noche

Craig: si…te tratare como mi esposo

Se bañaron se vistieron y se urmieron pero no era la hora de nada antes del amanecer thomas ya se había ido, tomo un frasco de pastillas y ejo a Craig solo cuando despertara ya no lo veria pero…la misma razón que lo impulso a no seguir luchano por Craig es lo que lo llevo a hacer una ultima parada a….

:::Tweek coffe :: :

Ok nenes que leen esto siento que este cap no fue muy metido a nuestra historia o por decirlo asi no me agrado mucho pero era necesario a como iba el curso de la historia y como saben no puedo alterar nada ok y en otras cosas un gran abrazo a los que me dejaron reviews aquí contestare unos:

Priincesshinigamy : gracias nena creeme que yo igual llore al rolear esto pero hasta aquí todavía no si no mas adelante ….criss se porta tan miarda que ya veras….pero gracias por leer y me alegro que te haya gustado seguire haciendo el esfuerzo

luis carlos: gracias por tus comentarios y por lo que se te conteste una pregunta que me hisiste por mensaje privado pero lo dire por si hay duda, el tipo que le vendió a thomas las pastillas es mas un personaje de relleno fue importante su papel pero no salra mas

Sao801:me alegra que leas mi fanfic y lo acabare pronto asi que lloraras y reiras (o almenos eso espero) me alegro igual a que no oies a thomas por que deje un poco de mi en el literalmente todas sus líneas las ije yo en el rol asi que gracias ya que no lo quería hacer malo sin un motivo


	6. de rubio a rubio

Bien he vuelto con un nuevo cap sobre tweek y thomas mas que nada ya saben de quien es south park (marca registrada) y eso como sea aquí el cap 6…

Antes de que tweek y thomas llegaran a la cafetería craig ya había pedido una mesa….thomas hubiese llegado primero pero lo vio salir a la misma dirección que el asi que dejo ue se adelantara asi quizá el se desenmascaria solo sin que el dijera algo….

Tweek llego a su trabajo y al entrar su turno los distingue a lo lejos y los mira- *lo que necesitaba* -suspira y camina hacia el pelinegro-

**Craig ** -sonrie a ver a su prometido y se pone de pie- hey, Tweek -lo besa, para no levantar sospechas, ademas porque queria hacerlo-

Thomas salió de la nada ya visto que Craig y tweek estaban juntos

Thomas: hey…tweek, Craig *dijo con una voz fingida*

**TWEEK:** -le devuelve el beso algo triste- h-hola -sonrie pero se va rápidamente al escuchar al otro rubio-

**Craig ** -se sorprende al ver como se va hasta que volteo y vio al otro rubio- ah, hey -sin sonreir- crei que te ibas.

Craig: hay una ultima cosita antes que debo hacer *sonrrie*

**TWEEK:** -vuelve- l-lo siento tuve q-que a-atender algo ghn! -ve al chico rubio- h-hola Thomas -trata de sonreír-

Thomas: hola tweek vengo a mi primer dia de trabajo, que te parece Craig?

**Craig ** me parece bien, supongo -mira al rubio adicto al cafe- estas bien?

**TWEEK:** -levanta la cabeza- mh? ah si, s-solo e-estoy algo c-cansado, v-vas a trabajar aquí ghn Thomas? -recuerda que le pidieron que confirmara-

**Craig .** -frunce el ceño- vas a trabajar aqui, thomas?

**TWEEK:** s-si quiere p-puedo gha! e-enseñarte -se rasca la nuca-

Thomas: eso seria genial

**Craig .** -fruncio el ceño- (pense que se iba) yo los dejo, me tengo que volver -besa de nuevo a Tweek- te amo

Thomas: ah, por cierto Craig, dejaste la cama tendida?

**Craig .** (shit O.O'') no se de que hablas -se fue del lugar, casi huyendo-

**TWEEK:** *la cama?* -abre los ojos sorprendido-

**TWEEK:** C-Craig e-espe.. ah.. -suspira y mira a Thomas- s-sigueme -camina sin mirarlo-le da un delantal- t-toma, solo t-tienes que Gha! t-tomar la orden y p-ponerla aquí -señala una libreta- y l-luego atenderlo

Thomas: se ve fácil, hasta un tonto lo haria

**TWEEK:** s-supongo que si.. -siente que lo llaman nuevamente- *mierda* y-ya vuelvo s-si tienes Ghn! a-alguna pregunta d-dímelo -va a tomar la orden-

Thomas acabo de atender todo y se sento unos minutos hasta que vio llgar a tweek de nuevo…

**TWEEK:** m-me duele un p-poco la ghn cabeza -suspira mientras camina hacia el otro rubio-

Thomas: oye tweek…estas bien?

**TWEEK:** d-disculpa si estoy ghn medio d-distraído -trata de reirse- p-puedo hacerte u-una pregunta gha T-Thomas? -se soba el brazo-

Thomas: la que quieras…

**TWEEK:** t-tu y Craig f-fueron novios a-alguna vez? -pregunta mirando el mesón-

Thomas si…lo fuimos un largo rato...

**TWEEK:** -se sienta un momento- oh.. y-ya veo -piensa un momento-p-pero ahora s-sales ghn con Chris n-no?

**Thomas: **no quiero hablar de eso…solo dire que …tienes suerte de tener alguien contigo

**TWEEK:** *no tanta* p-porque lo dices?

**Thomas: **por nada ha ya es hora… *toma sus pastillas con desesperación y regresa a ver al otro chico*

**TWEEK:** -se asusta un poco- q-que es eso q-que gha! e-estas tomando?

**thomas**:son unas pastillas para mi tourrete

**TWEEK:** f-fuiste al medico p-por eso?

**Thomas : **no es necesario…yo se que funciona

**TWEEK:** y-yo iba a t-tomar Gah! c-calmantes por r-reseta medica -se le escapa una sonrisa pero se borra rapidamente- p-pero Craig me c-convencio d-de no t-tomarlos

**Thomas:** ha si…el le gustan los tics…tampoco le gustaba que me tomara las pastillas…supongo que asi le gustaba mas,

**TWEEK:** *mierda, celos controlence* y q-que fue d-de ti, h-hace mucho Ghn! q-que no t-te veía

Thomas: estaba en un manicomio *dijo cortante*

**TWEEK:** ah, e-es cierto lo s-siento.. -mira sus moretones en los brazos y recuerda la pelea con Cartman-apunta su brazo- t-te duelen a-aun?

Thomas: ah…Clyde te lo conto…si si estoy bien…

**TWEEK:** n-no se que le h-habra ocurrido a C-Cartman -sonrie de lado- el n-nunca es asi Gha! a-amenos que se t-trate de K-Kyle

Thomas: si bueno ya no me duelen los moretones *tapándose los del cuello que no eran presisamente moretones* pero si fui al hospital…*suspira* maldita sea Craig…

**TWEEK:** q-que tiene q-que ver Hgn C-Craig?.. -levanta una ceja-

Thomas: ah?¡ no nada…

**TWEEK:** que?.. -se acerca un poco a el/

Thomas: p-por que tan cerca?...

**TWEEK:** t-te incomodo? t-tienes un ch-chupeton.. -mira la mesa-

Thomas: ah..si bueno…no…no es que…

**TWEEK:** *ya se* t-te lo hiso C-Chris?

Thomas: ah si el …

**TWEEK:** q-que extraño, m-me dijiste Gnh q-que y-ya no s-salias con e-el -lo mira con desconfianza-

Thomas: bueno…*esto estaba mal*

**TWEEK:** -lo mira esperando una respuesta- *que no sea lo que creo*

Thomas: ESO ES PERSONAL *GRITA MIRANDO A OTRO LADO*

**TWEEK:** -se sorprende un poco al ver que se altera- oh.. disculpa..

Thomas* esta bien…

**TWEEK:** *jmh.. lo estoy poniendo nervioso* n-no es nada f-fue mi c-culpa

Thomas: y como va eso del matrimonio?

**TWEEK:** matrimonio?, c-como sabres q-que hgn me iba a c-casar?

Thomas: ah…

**TWEEK:** q-quien te l-lo dijo?

Thomas: bueno…*no sabia que decir*

**TWEEK:** -mira su mano y suspira- d-debio ser p-por el hgn anillo

Thomas: si eso era…*esto estaba mal si seguía asi tendría que tomar mas pastillas asi que tomo otra sin pasarla con nada ya estaba acostumbrado*

**TWEEK:** q-quieres un v-vaso de gha agua? t-te noto algo n-nervioso *que facil de adivinar es*

**TWEEK:** c-cada cuanto t-tomas hgn e-esa cosa?

Thomas: cada que veo que es necesario

**TWEEK:** n-no creo que s-sea hgn bueno q-que t-te mediques s-solo

Thomas: no te preocupes eso no será lo que me va a matar ahora…

**TWEEK:** m-matar? -lo mira algo preocupado a pesar de todo- V-voy a t-tomar un c-café -va a la maquina- q-quieres hgn uno? -lo mira-

Thomas: el mas fuerte que tengas porfavor…

Aprovecho que se iba y mando un mensaje a Craig para avisarle que mejor vendría o abriría la boca:

Thomas: Craig ven aquí de una vez o abrire la boca hace demasiadas preguntas y no se si podre callar mas

Craig: no se te ocurra decirle nada de…eso.

Thomas: pues regresa por que no lo soporta mas

Craig: BIEN¡ pero ahora estoy trabajando asi que espera un poco si …te amo…

*tiembla al escribir eso pero era eso o hablaría

Thomas recibió el ultimo mensaje sorprendido y solo cerro el celular y lo dejo en la mesa.

**TWEEK:** -le trae un cafe cargado- ten

Thomas: y bien, dime que te ha dicho Craig?

**TWEEK:** *desde que llegaste no hemos podido hablar* -toma un sorbo de su cafe- p-porque?

Thomas: pensé que te diría que pronto me voy

**TWEEK:** y p-porque querrías hgn irte t-tan p-pronto?

Thomas: por que todos me odian, además no sabes lo que eric me hizo? seguro no será la primera vez

**TWEEK:** d-devo admitir GHA! q-que me p-preocupe ese d-dia, n-no te ocurrio n-nada mas g-grave?

Thomas: vomite y regreso mi tourrete pero estoy bien, además con mis pastillas desaparece

**TWEEK:** d-deverias tener hgn cuidado c-con eso, y-yo y-ya me gha! acostumbre a los tics -lo mira a los ojos-

Thomas: bueno, es difícil acostumbrarse cuando todos te miran raro y te recuerdan lo raro que eres

**TWEEK:** a m-mi no me p-parece raro, c-cuando hga e-era pequeño me decian q-que pensara e-en mi l-lugar feliz -apolla su brazo en la mesa-

Thomas:no era fácil pensar en un lugar feliz si estas en un manicomio desde los 11 años

**TWEEK:** Oh.. n-no lo sabia -se rasca el cuellob-bueno si necesitas hgn ayuda e-en a-alguna cosa p-puedes decirme -le sonrie amablemente- *jesus! detesto no poder ser mala persona*

Thomas: me ayudarías a pesar de haber sido una mala persona?

**TWEEK:** n-no creo q-que seas m-malo GHA! c-creo que s-solo buscas q-que te entiendan -le desordena el cabello sonriendo de lado-

Thomas: no necesito que me entiendan necesito que a nadie le importe mi enfermedad asi no me sentiría mal si alguien me escucha por eso tomo medicamentos

**TWEEK:** d-drogandote asi s-solo hgn vas a h-hacerte daño -se encoje de hombros-

Thomas: es mejor ser normal antes de morir…que es lo único que esper…

**TWEEK:** s-solo esperaras a ghn m-morir?

Thomas:si…ya se que no hay nadie para mi…y es horrible estar solo nisiquiera tengo familia…

**TWEEK:** n-no digas eso, q-quizas t-te hgn tenga una sorpresa -trata de animarlo-

Thomas: sinceramente no quería esa conversación otra vez de que "posiblemente" alguien estaría para el, soo era una absurda estupidez que todos le decían*¨debo ir al baño* dice olvidando su celular*

**TWEEK:** -mira el celular de reojo- *no creo que...*

**TWEEK:** -toma el telefono algo nervioso y al prender la pantalla se ve el mensaje- *no..., a quien engaño.. ya sabia que era verdad y no queria aceptarlo* -deja el celular a un lado y sin evitarlo le caen lagrimas- *mierda no llores!*

Thomas:* sale del baño limpiándose el eagu de las manos y ve a tweek con su celular* que haces con mi cel?

**TWEEK:** -se limpia rapidamente las lagrimas con el brazo- ah.. hhgn hola *no.. ya no puedo mas* Thomas.. y-yo.. lo siento -*sale corriendo de la cafetería-*

se queda a un lado de la cafetería y se apoya en la pared hasta caer sentado- n-no se q-que hacer.. -se abraza de sus piernas-

thomas:* mira su celular estaba justo en ese mensaje de "te amo" y supo lo que paso* no…no asi… tweek..*va hacia el y lo toma del hombro* tweek

**TWEEK:** -se queda un momento inmóvil y siente su nombre pero no hace caso-

Thomas: tweek no es lo que piensas…

**TWEEK:** q-que es ghn e-entonces? e-estoy c-cansado gah! de l-las mentiras *soy tan patético* -le lagrimean aún los ojos-

Thomas: lo siento…

**TWEEK:** n-no se s-si gha! e-es tu culpa, no d-dire nada.. m-mejor me largo de a-aquí.. -se para y camina-

Thomas*lo ve caminar y no podía…no podía verlo asi…no tweek…si ..SI ES MI CULPA¡

**TWEEK:** -se detiene y se voltea- t-tu culpa?

Thomas: yo lo seduje…yo le dije que lo quería de vuelta YO fui yo yo lo traje a mi para recordarle cuanto me amo…y paso todo lo que paso…

**TWEEK:** e-eso q-quiere ghn d-decir que .. p-paso eso?.. -siente dolor de cabeza-

Thomas: q-que cosa?...

**TWEEK:** t-te acostaste c-con ghn el? -lo mira-

Thomas: *suspiro y agacho la cabeza* si…dos veces…

**TWEEK:** *era verdad, no puedo creer que esto este pasando* bueno p-pues, si lo v-vez dile d-de mi parte ghn que si n-no me quería q-que me lo hubiera d-dicho antes, n-no eres el primero después d-de todo -vuelve a voltearse con la cara neutra-

Thomas: que quieres decir con que no es la primera…vez..

**TWEEK:** d-de echo.. p-paso c-casi ghn lo mismo c-con Wendy hace u-un tiempo cuando llevábamos p-pocos meses s-saliendo -sin voltearse- *aún así no deje de quererlo* -suspira-

Algo dentro de thomas se rompió …si se lo hizo a tweek cuantas veces no se lo habrá hecho a el aun antes del manicomio…no lo creía pero todo su mundo era el y ahora que abrió los ojos no tenia nada y con cara de alguien muy traumado miro a tweek

Thomas: no…le dgas que hablamos…*mirando a la nada* no le digas…nada…

**TWEEK:** *no quiero volver a hablar con el de todas maneras* -camina al departamento mirando su teléfono- t-todavía no debe d-de haber ghn llegado

Camino directo a casa su casa y thomas…pues según el …ya no le quedaba nada…solo alguien…alguien que sabia que se iba asi que antes de poner fin a su vida estaría con el aunque fuese a la fuerza…

Thomas: nos veremos de nuevo…*con sonrisa macabra*

Criss…

Bien hasta aquí este cap…uf fue difícil pero el otro cap será peor…mucho peor es creo yo el rol que mas me hizo llorar almenos la segunda parte pues el sig caop se dividirá en dos weno igual pondré en el que sigue antes de la segnda parte del sig cap (cuando lo suba entnderan) la reconsiliacion de tweek y Craig

Gracias por sus reviews…eso me inspira chico plis no olviden dejarlos y si les gusta manito arriba….ok no sayonara nos vemos en el próximo cap


	7. mi chriss

Bien llegamos a esta parte la que yo llamo etapa café por que no es negra pero si oscura…llore con esta etapa por que yo en el papel de thomas y una compañera como criss…teníamos diferentes finales y jamás pensé que seria tan frio…esta se dividirá en mas de tres quizá solo 3 pero es que es muy larga bien empezemos ya south park no me pertenece a mi si no a trey Parker y matt Stone (esta vez lo puse por miedo legal) enjoy:::

Etapa café parte 1

**Chris** -sin expresion reflejada en su rostro saca un cigarrillo y en ese momento thomas llego viéndolo con una exprecion de tristeza y felicidad fingida en el rostro

**Chris** -lo mira tranquilo con el cigarrillo en la boca-

Thomas: oye no le tienes miedo al cáncer?

**Chris** -rie- la verdad me vale lo que pase

Thomas: tienes razón que mas da uno menos?

**Chris** -sonrie y no responde-

Thomas: es mas… se me antojo uno

**Chris** -saca de su bolsillo la caja de cigarrillos y se lo ofrece- pero no tienes miedo del "cancer"? -lo dice en tono burlon-

Thomas: uno mas que mas da?...digo no me queda mucho y veremos si gano yo o el cancer

**Chris** -sorprendido escucha algo pero pregunta para confirmarlo- que dijiste? Escuche algo extraño -lo mira preocupado-

Thomas: ah no nada…acabo de hablar con tweek, y me confirmo que Craig es un maldito mentiroso infiel…

**Chris** -triste- pobre Tweek espero que Craig no lo siga engañando -rie un poco- pero deberias olvidarlo ya te dejo no se porque te empeñas tanto en joderle la pinche vida -levanta un poco la voz-

Thomas: di lo que quieras pero tengo mis razones…no llo entenderías…

**Chris** -rie- cierto jamas lo entenderia *suspiro* pero bueno aunque sea un tipo AMARGADO -levanta la voz diciendo esa palabra

Thomas: esa es una razón por la que nadie me comprende

**Chris** *suspira y mira hacia arriba aburrido* ya llegara quien nos comprenda *susurra*

Thomas: no lo creo….ya perdi la esperanza…desde la primera vez que me violaron hasta cuando supe que Craig me había abandonado…la perdi.

**Chris** -suspira- migda esta complicada tu vida -acento frances-

Thomas: y tu como estas? Que me cuentas como fue tu complicadísima vida?

**Chris** -bosteza- para pasar el tiempo me converti en mercenario sabes, pero ultimamente no tengo trabajo como mercenario el mundo se fue a la verga -dice en tono burlon-

Thomas: y alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien?...

**Chris** -suspira- antes estaba muy ocupado tratando que no me maten lo siento.

Thomas: ah…

**Chris** -bosteza- quisas duerma aquí

Thomas: seguro?...no te enfermaras? Luego es difícil sanrse solo..

**Chris** -rie- mi vida es la maaaaas facil de todas por eso soy un amargado -tono burlesco-

Thomas: no tienes en donde quedarte?

**Chris** -rie- claro que tengo pero ya no quiero levantarme -se acurruca donde esta recostado-

Thomas: bueno cuando quieras tienes mi casa para ti.

**Chris** -sonrie y se voltea hacia el rubio- gracias pero no sera necesario porque soy un mercenario aguantaria cualquier cosa

Thomas: bueno te are compañia

**Chris** -cierra un poco sus ojos-

Thomas: oye…una vez me contaste de un amor de cartas que tenias…que paso con el?

**Chris** -abre sus ojos aburrido- cuando eramos niños fue mi amor de cartas, una vez que me mude a south park lo conoci y empezamos a salir pero ahora no se que somos lo dice triste y luego bosteza-

Thomas: lo siento…

**Chris** -no responde y se pone boca arriba otravez-

Thomas: seguro alguien se enamorara de ti…ya veraz

**Chris** -rie- alguien si claro -sarcastico-

Thomas: bueno y si lo quieres tanto por que no lo buscas?

**Chris** -suspira- ya no es lo mismo los dos tenemos vidas diferentes -dice pesadamente-bosteza- prefiero que dure poco asi mi aburrimiento acaba -se sienta de nuevo-

Thomas: lo oyo atentamente unos segundo luego se quedo dormido…

**Chris** -lo levanta gentilmente- *joder si duermes ahi te resfriaras piensa* -lo lleva a su departamento y lo baja en la cama- que vamos a hacer contigo -suspira y lo abriga con una sabana-

Thomas:mmm..

**Chris** -suspira y va al baño- creo que esta noche dormire en el sofa -susurra y empieza a ducharse,termina de bañarse y se pone una toalla en la cintura- *bosteza* que sueño tengo -entra silenciosamente a su habitacion pensando que el rubio seguia dormido para buscar ropa-

Thomas: abrió un poco los ojos al ver al castaño mirando su cabello mojado y su trabajado cuerpo en especial su espalda…

**Chris** -entra y ve al rubio durmiendo asique busca rapido una pijama *buzo negro y una playera verde oscuro*- *bosteza* debo llevar algunas sabanas tambien *susurra* -agarra todo y sale del cuarto para ir a la sala ,se viste rapidamente y extiende las sabanas- mierda que sueño -se recuesta y al instante se duerme-empieza a moverse en el sofa-empieza a balbusear- jodido culon eres un cabronazobalbusea- odio a los perros guardianes -se da vuelta y ya no balbusea nada-

Thomas se levanto al ver que no era su casa ni el pasto donde se había quedado dormido asi que fue a la sala y vi durmiendo a criss su curiosidad lo obligo a ver que había debajo de las sabanas quería ver el abdomen del chico ya que solo pudo ver su espalda y lentamente lo destapo viendo ese cuerpo escultural digno de un mercenario,

**Chris** -siente frio- mmmm... Que ocurre -abre lentamente los ojos- *bosteza aun soñoliento* que ocurre? -se resfriega los ojos-

Thomas: hay..no…

**Chris** -se sorprende- que que pasa? -se levanta de un salto-

Thomas:l-lo siento es que no sabia donde estaba…siento que me hayas tenido que traer hasta aquí…

**Chris** -se sienta en el sofa y rasca su cabeza- esta bien -bosteza- si quieres puedes quedarte por hoy a dormir

Thomas: saca de su bolsillo unos billetes y se los ofrece,* esto es por dejarme quedarme en tu casa…y…ah *miro su camisa la cual había cambiado por una de las de criss ya que la otra estaba sucia de la tierra.* esta es por lo de la camisa…

**Chris** -rechaza el dinero- puedes devolverme la camisa otro dia -se acuesta en el sofa y se tapa con la sabana- y no me importa si te quedas esta noche -bosteza- pero ya duermete estoy cansado

Thomas: bien…*trae una almoada del cuarto y unas sabanas recostándose en el suelo alado del sillón*

**Chris** -lo mira- que haces?

Thomas: acomodo todo para que pueda dormir..

**Chris** -lo mira serio- ve a la cama -.-

Thomas: no puedo dormir en la cama si se que dormiras en el sofá y esta es tu casa,

**Chris** *se levanta otravez* bueno duerme tu en el sofa -se va en direccion a su habitacion-

Thomas:*lo ve irse* mmm….

**Chris** -llega a su habitacion y se tira en su cama y duerme al instante-

Thomas al dia siguiente al no ver nada de comer le surtió la alacena y cuando llego no vio a nadie

**Chris** -sale del baño aun soñoliento y va a la cocina por leche- buen dia -bosteza-

Thomas: buenos días quieres desayunar? Quieres que te prepare algo?

**Chris** -va directo a la heladera y agarra el envase de leche- no necesito muchas cosas -toma directo del recipiente-

Thomas: oye…criss…no quisieras ser dueño de un casino?

**Chris** -se le sale la leche por la nariz- cof cof que cof dices?

Thomas: mi papa me heredo eso antes de morir y yo casi no e muevo nada…no lo quieres tu?

**Chris** -toma la tohalla y se seca y tranquilamente dice- no lo deseo

Thomas: genial se lo tendre que dar a pip…

**Chris** -sonrie- por mi no hay ningun problema

Thomas: bueno mi deseo era dárselo a alguien que lo necesitara antes de que me…fuera del mundo…

**Chris** -se acerca a el y le toma de los hombros- ya no pienses en idiotes, yo morire antes que tu -sonrie-

Thomas: si tu lo dices? Veremos si es asi…

**Chris** -le acaricia el pelo- ya no pienses idioteses y vive el momento -se va para su habitacion y deja al rubio en la sala ,se cambia su ropa:"pantalon baquero negro con una camisa verde y dejo un poco abierto el cuello y sus botas de militar"- genial espero que no sea un dia aburrido -sale de su pieza y va al baño a remojarse el pelo luego va a la sala-

Tomas encontró un perro en la calle y no sabia como darle calor asi que lo trajo a la casa de criss y como usar la camisa de criss seria una mala educación se quito los pantalones quedándose en bóxer para dárselo al perrito, pero cuando entro miro a criss frente de el…

**Chris** -lo mira sin expresion en el rostro- y tus pantalones? -.-

Thomas: ahhh…se los di a pipi

**Chris** -levanta la ceja sin entender- Pipi?

Thomas: levanta al perro de pelo amarillo y se lo enseño * este

**Chris** -enojado- espero que te lo lleves ya sabes que no me gustan los perros ._.

Thomas:*no te gusta pero mira lo lindo que es …*asercandolo a el*

**Chris** -Chris se aleja y se acerca a la puerta- vete cuando quieras y dejame la llave bajo la maseta -sale del departamento-

Thomas: irme?...no aun no,…

**Chris** -caminando por la calle- mmmm... Creo que volvere a viajar*sentado en el parque- todo el dia pase por la calle por el enojo del perro* pfff empieza a hacer frio creo que es hora de volver al apartamento pero primero tengo que ir a un lugar -va al aropuerto -llegando a casa- pfff que aburrido no paso nada interesante por suerte consegui lo que buscaba -sonrie tocando su bolsillo-

Thomas: mientras criss salió compro unas botellas de vino y unas copas todo al muy estilo francés para "festejar" lo que pasaría igual saco el paquete que le había "pedido" a eric…* perfecto.

**Chris** -entra en su apartamento y se direje a su cuarto sin notar la presencia del rubio puesto que estaba callado-

Thomas:lo vio llegar y sirvió entonces las copas pero una tenia la pastilla especial* criss…*lo llamo*

**Chris** -cara despreocupada- sigues aqui? aun esta el perro? -voz indiferente y monotoma-

Thomas:no…*esta vez su voz se oia triste y rara su delirio y maldad estaban controlándolo ahora* ten…*le da una copa de su vino francés sin exprecion el el rostro* brindemos…

**Chris** -toma la copa- genial ya no esta ese monstruo -suspira aliviado- y que festejamos?

Thomas:*aun triste lo miro* mi despedida de south park….

**Chris** -confuso- porque tan triste? -lo mira serio- pues bueno si es asi festejamos nuestra despedida -sonrie-

Thomas:*lo mira beberlo y solo entonces sonrrie *

**Chris** -deja la copa en un lugar donde no se rompa- y dime donde vas tu? -lo estira hasta el sofa-

Thomas:*bebe de su copa y lo mira sin dejar de sonrreir* yo a ningún lado…pero saves…tu tampoco..

**Chris** -lo mira confuso- pero yo viajo a Alemania -dice aun confuso -se empieza a sentir con sueño- *bosteza* que es esto? aun es temprano -se recuesta por Thomas- que le pusiste a mi bebida *susurra* -se duerme lentamente-

Thomas:nada malo bebe…solo dormiras…duerme…

**Chris** -empieza a roncar-

Thomas:*lo ve como si fuera un niño pequeño y lo arrastra a su cama*

**Chris** -sigue dormido tranquilamente con una cara pacifica-

Thomas:lo esposa a la cama y saca el antídoto inyectándoselo a la vena* despierta mi mercenario…*aun encima de el…

**Chris** -hace un gesto del dolor a sentir una inyeccion- agh -abre lentamente sus ojos- que ocurre -aun soñoliento-

Thomas:buenos días…

**Chris** -estira sus brazos y se siente que esta apricionado y desesperado- que pasa porque?

Thomas:te dormi y te ate a tu cama *dice como si fuera algo muy normal*

**Chris** -enojado- porque haces eso?

Thomas:por que…no se.

**Chris** -le grita- mierda estas demente me harta este puto pueblo -forcejea un poco- SUELTAME -mas que enojado-

Thomas:si si…quieres comer?

**Chris** -lo ignora-

Thomas: ya se qutal crepas…y helado eso se me antoja…no quieres? *esta hablando como un verdadero loco*

**Chris** -desvia la mirada y lo ignora-

Thomas: no?...mmm entonces que quieres que te compre mi criss..

**Chris** -lo sigue ignorando como si fuera que el -

Thomas: saca el boleto de avin del pantalón de criss* crees que te vas pues no no me abandonaras…mejor amigo *rompe el boleto

Chris: gruñe pero lo sigue ignorando…

Thomas: molesto frunce el seño y lo golpea en la cara con una cachetada* TE ESTOY HABLANDO¡

**Chris** -enojado- que no te basta con tenerme aqui preso porque puta me golpeas mierda acaso crees que me importa haz lo que quieras -le grita furioso- solo no dejes que me aburra -grita y luego vuelve a ignorarlo-

Thomas: bien ire por las crepas y mas vino *sonriente*

**Chris** -le saca la lengua enojado- no me interesa

Thomas:*regresa con todo* comeré primero luego te dare en la boca si?

**Chris** -no respondio solo se quedo callado con los ojos cerrados-

Thomas:*termima de comer y pone el helado en su boca* vamos come…

**Chris** -lo ignora y apreta fuertemente los dientes-

Thomas:no vas a morirte de hambre cierto?

**Chris** -lo mira enojado- prefiero morir antes que volver a confiar en ti maniático

Thomas: tranquilo no tiene nada *lo prueba* vez?

**Chris** -mantiene silencio-

Thomas: debes comer…

**Chris** -mira hacia la pared y mantiene silencio-

Thomas: bueno almenos bebe este vino *le coloca la copa cerca de la boca*

**Chris** -burlon- hay si que tal acido?

Thomas: si eso deseas…*sale de la habitación*

**Chris** -lo ignora y piensa- *mierda como voy a escaparme mierda*

Thomas*regresa con una copa llena de acido* aquí esta, justo todo lo que deseas

**Chris** -rie- ponlo en una cuchara y pon la cuchara en mi boca

Thomas: bien, se lo pene con intención de que la tragara esta vez sus cabales desaparecieron*

**Chris** -lo mira serio- la cola de la cuchara en mi boca

Thomas: para que mejor te la doy yo

**Chris** -rie- yo no quiero comerlo acaso me quieres matar tan rapido? -ojos de cachorro-

Thomas: no entiendo que quiers? Mejor toma este helado…

**Chris** -lo mira- pero quiero que pongas en mi boca la cuchara con acido u.u luego me tomo el helado, ok? -sonrie-

Thomas:* se sonrrojo y obececio, lleno la cuchara y puso la cola en la boca del chico atado*

**Chris** -agita la cucharra hacia arriba y el acido cae en las esposas de inmediato se libera- genial ya era hora -toca sus muñecas- mmmm... Debo comprar otros boletos -se levanta de la cama-

Thomas: *vio que se desato y saco el plan b un arma apuntándole* TU NO ME VAS A ABANDONAR VUELVE AQUÍ¡

**Chris** -lo mira tranquilo- no soy un mercenario por nada -mientras el rubio estaba distraido patea el arma y cae al piso- no me jodas -se apura y agarra el arma-

Thomas:lo mira( -_- )…* bien * toma el helado que criss no se acabo y se sento a comerlo* adelante dispra eso he estado esperando…

**Chris** -guarda la pistola en la cintura de su pantalon- me voy al aeropuerto haz lo que quieras -se dirige a la puerta de salida-

Thomas: crees que no me previne?...esta reforzada,

**Chris** -suspira- la derribare -comienza a patearla con fuerza

Thomas:mira que esta por romperla y suspira* me devuelves el arma? *pidiéndolo como si fuera un dulce o un juguete*

**Chris** -le golpea delicadamente la mano- no lo hare asi que alejate -patea la cuerta y se rompe-

Thomas: *suspira* tantas ganas tienes de verlo no?

**Chris** -empieza a estirar con fuerza la puerta hasta que se abre un hoyo para salir- ver a quien? -serio-

Thomas: al de las cartas…

**Chris** -rie- hace meses que no lo veo y la verdad no me importa y por lo visto a el tampoco le importa por eso voy a alemania -sonrie-

Thomas: bien si no me dejaras usar el arma contra mi y no me dispararas…usare este cuchillo* saca un cuchillo de carnicero*

**Chris** -se acerca rapidamente y forcejea con el- si tanto quieres morir deja que el tiempo te mate y si no quieres estar aqui vamos a alemania alterado-

Thomas* empieza a llorar al oírlo quitando las fuerzas del cuchillo dejándolo que se lo quitara* ahh…*lloraba*

**Chris** -le saca el cuchillo y lo abraza- ya dejalo estar no te agobies con idioteces -le acaricia la cabeza-

Thomas: no tengo una maldita razón para vivir criss…me quiero morir…*llora*

**Chris** -lo abraza y le susurra- no me importa los motivos es estos momentos solo quiero oirte decir que estas bien y que no te mataras

Thomas:* se deja abrazar y por primera vez siente que le importa a alguien llorando en su pecho*

**Chris** -lo abraza y deja que llore en su pecho-

Thomas: si engaño a tweek cuantas veces no me hizo lo mismo cuando estaba encerrado…

**Chris** -le acaricia la cabeza y escucha lo que dice tranquilo-

Thomas: lo peor es que aun lo amo….

**Chris** -suspira- vamos de viaje asi cuando encuentres un lugar que te guste puedes quedarte alli -le sonrie-

Thomas: no es eso…es que…no habrá nadie…que en verdad me ame como yo…tengo miedo que me lastimen…ya no puedo…

**Chris** -suspira- yo te cuidare como hermano mayor aunque sea gruñon aveces tratare de cuidarme pero enserio ya no quiero estar en este pueblo -se separa- si quieres ir a Alemania sigueme -sale afuera y empieza a caminar para la calle y tomar un taxi-

Thomas: *tomar o no el taxi?...cada decisión que tomara o podría estar mal o muy mal…que debía hacer?* no..no se…*se quedo mirando el taxi sin moverse*

**Chris** -lo mira- si no subes lo entendere

Thomas:*pro..promete que no te cansaras de mi y me abandonaras…

**Chris** -rie- no puedo prometerte algo imposible porque soy muy bipolar

Thomas: entiendo *le da unos billetes* esto es por lo de tu boleto..lo siento *dice cerrando la puerta del taxi sin haberse subido

**Chris** -abre la puerta y lo estira para dentro- intenta vivir un poco mas -le pide al taxista que lo lleve lo mas rapido posible al aeropuerto-

Cada decisión de thomas lo llevaba a una nueva forma de lastimarse por eso quizá…no debió subir a ese taxi…asi se hubiera ahorrado todo lo que pasaría o tal vez…ese seria su castigo por lo que le hizo a tweek….todo estaba empezando ya.

Bueno tarde en subir estos últimos fic por que no tenia internett pero no perdi el tiempo y en cuanto tiempo libre edite los demás capa si que subi dos al mismo tiempo, y No a los que creían que les doy finales dulces mejor olvídenlo los mios son corta venas jejej si mi estilo (como me dice butters) es dramático…asi que esperen lo peor para el final…o tal vez no yo que se yo no hice todo solo a thomas…siento que quizá sea muy triste lo que sigue pero de eso se tratan mis fic en vez de llamarme candykyle debería llamarme dramatykyle..mmm no suena mal…como se dejen reviews si tienen preguntas juro responderlas, gracias a los que me siguen.


End file.
